


you raise me like a bruise

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: DCU Animated, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason doesn't know how to ask for what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you raise me like a bruise

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Snacky for looking it over. Title from Tom McRae.

The hotel is nice--nicer than what Jason would have picked, anyway--but not Wayne-money nice. Jason's not sure if Dick's making a dig, or being thoughtful, or maybe just careful. He's grown up--matured--in the years Jason was gone, and sometimes it makes him harder to read than he used to be.

And then he doesn't have time to think anymore, because Dick comes in through the window, smelling of sweat and night air. He smiles. "I wasn't sure you'd come."

Jason shrugs. "I'm here for the sex, not the lecture."

Dick laughs. "Of course. I wouldn't expect anything else." But he doesn't move, and Jason wonders if Dick's as weirded out by this as he is--it's one thing to spontaneously start making out after beating up a gang of gunrunners together, and another thing entirely to make an appointment to have sex.

"I can--" he starts at the same time Dick says, "Why don't you--" Dick laughs again. "You first."

"I can split the cost of the room with you," Jason says.

Dick's jaw tightens and his smile disappears. "I didn't--I don't--Jesus, Jay." He shakes his head. "I thought we could consider it neutral ground."

"Then you should let me pay for half."

Dick rubs the back of his neck and his forehead furrows like he's really thinking about it. "Okay. Fine. I didn't think--"

"I know you didn't," Jason answers. "That's the only reason I'm still here." He shrugs off his jacket and drapes it over the straight-backed chair by the desk. "Let's get this party started. I don't have all night."

Dick's laugh sputters, like even he wasn't expecting it, but he pulls the top half of his uniform off over his head. "Masks on or off?"

Jason shrugs again. "I already know who you are." It's not about that tonight. He's not wearing one himself, but then, he came in through the front door like a civilian. The solvent to remove the domino irritates his skin sometimes; it'd be funny if it weren't so annoying.

He waits until Dick's got his tights off and pounces, tackling him to the bed, which bounces beneath them. They roll around for a few minutes, wrestling playfully while they make out. Dick rolls on top of him and grinds down. Jason pushes up with a low moan, heat and pleasure flickering in his veins, and the vague thought that it's going to be over way sooner than he'd like if they keep going like this.

He twists and rolls so Dick is beneath him again and says, "Easy, buddy. No need to rush." There's laughter in his voice, because he sounds ridiculous, and Dick laughs in response. Jason swallows it down in a kiss, as if he can keep it, light himself up inside with it. And then he starts kissing his way down Dick's body. Having Dick beneath him on a horizontal surface, in the comfort of a hotel room, is new, and Jason plans to take all the time he can to explore his options.

He licks at the pale scars crisscrossing Dick's skin, the map of where he's been and who he is. He pays close attention to each and every one, the old silvery pink ones that are almost invisible, and the angry red new ones Dick doesn't wear near enough armor to prevent. He bites, sometimes, just hard enough to make Dick moan and arch and pull his hair. Just hard enough to leave a mark that will fade by the time they leave the room.

"Hurry up, jerk." Dick's voice is rough but indulgent.

Jason huffs a laugh and licks at a scar on Dick's hip, enjoying the way he shivers at the touch. Jason misses his own scars sometimes; all the ones he has now are only five years old. It makes him wonder sometimes if he even existed before Ra's brought him back, the only proof of a life before that the fleeting tightening of Bruce's mouth and the minute hitch in his voice the first time he acknowledged Jason's return, too ephemeral to cling to during the extended existential crisis Jason's life has become.

Dick takes advantage of his distraction to drag him back up for a kiss, and Jason lets him, lets himself sink into the wet heat of Dick's mouth, the slick slide of his tongue. Dick reaches a hand down between them and starts stroking him. Jason thrusts into his grip, breathless at the need rushing through him.

"That's good," Dick says, wide, shit-eating grin on his face, "you like that."

"Yeah. Yeah. Jesus, Dick." Jason gasps when Dick lines their cocks up and starts thrusting up against him. Dick grabs his hips, thumbs soft against his abdomen but fingers digging hard into his ass, and Jason grinds down against him, gives him a kiss that's all teeth. Dick responds in kind, his teeth sinking into Jason's lower lip, and Jason moans around the kiss.

"I want--" he says, and again, "I want--"

Dick's breath is warm against his cheek, his voice like velvet. "Tell me what you want."

But even with Dick's encouragement, Jason doesn't know how to ask for what he wants. He doesn't feel comfortable asking for anything at all--nobody's ever given him an inch; he's fought for every mile he's taken. Asking is a show of weakness he can't afford, even if it's only for the red mark of a hickey on his throat. Even if Dick's not the one who'll use it against him.

Dick's grip tightens and he bucks up, demanding Jason's attention, and Jason gives it to him with a vicious shove of his hips, sending an electric jolt down his spine. Jason presses his forehead to Dick's, pants into his mouth, and whispers, "Please."

Dick captures his mouth in another searing kiss and then pulls away to sink his teeth into the ridge of Jason's collarbone. Jason lets out a surprised shout and the world whites out in a hot rush of pleasure.

He collapses on top of Dick, who keeps thrusting, his teeth skimming along Jason's throat and chest, and then Jason feels him come in warm, sticky spurts against his belly.

Dick feels like he's gone completely boneless and Jason rolls off him and makes a noise low in his throat that might be a purr. He's not sure he's ever made that sound before, but it seems to encapsulate how he feels at the moment.

"Good," he says vaguely, still feeling a little lightheaded. "That was good."

Dick laughs, but doesn't open his eyes. "Yeah." He stretches slowly and groans. "I've gotta get back out on patrol," he says, starting to clean up, "but the room is paid up for the night." He gives Jason a sly look from beneath his tousled hair. "You can send me a check for your half." He gives Jason a wet mess of a kiss, and then he's gone, back out the way he came in. Jason is still trying to find his underwear.

In the morning, Jason wraps two hundred dollar bills in note written on hotel stationery, seals the whole thing into an envelope, and drops it in the mailbox across from police headquarters. The note says, My half, and half for next time.

end


End file.
